


Пистолет

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gunplay, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: кинк: оружие
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Пистолет

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: оружие

Это было даже забавно. Гарри внутренне улыбался, с серьезным лицом объясняя: 

— Это маггловская палочка. Она стреляет Авадами, стоит нажать вот на этот крючок, — и, повертев пистолет, ткнул пальцем в курок. 

Малфой напрягся, теснее вжимаясь в дерево. Недоверчиво произнёс, не спуская глаз с оружия: 

— Врешь, Поттер. 

— Хочешь проверить? — улыбнулся Гарри. Нехорошо улыбнулся, даже жестоко. Ему внезапно до полубезумного состояния понравилось вызывать страх в Малфое. Он при этом становился настороженным, старался держать лицо, но взгляд его становился деревянным, дыхание сбивалось, рукам не находилось места. 

Гарри сделал шаг навстречу и вытянул руку, утыкая дуло Малфою в шею. 

Того буквально сковало. Он на секунду зажмурился глаза, чуть отведя голову, но тут же посмотрел со злостью. 

— Если это правда, то ты не посмеешь. Ты не убьешь меня. 

— Но я могу покалечить, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Прострелить колено, например, — добавил он и медленно повёл пистолетом вниз — по груди, животу и бедру. При этом не разрывая с Малфоем зрительного контакта. 

Это было что-то невероятное. Малфой дрожал, старался держать лицо, но выходило откровенно плохо. Не забери Гарри у него палочку, он бы давно уже приложил заклинанием. Но сейчас Малфой был беспомощен, в глазах плескался серебристый страх. 

Гарри сделал ещё один шаг, подступая ближе, и случайно сдвинул пистолет в сторону. Малфой пискнул, закрыв глаза, и резко выдохнул. Грудь его ходила ходуном, щеки окрасились ярко-розовым. 

Только теперь Гарри понял, что сместил дуло в сторону паха. И что под брюками обрисовывается занимательная выпуклость. 

К такому Гарри не был готов. Он посмотрел на красное лицо Малфоя, на закушенные губы, снова перевёл взгляд на его ширинку. И спросил: 

— Тебе что, нравится это? 

Малфой вздрогнул и чуть сместился в сторону, стараясь отодвинуться. 

Гарри тут же перехватил его за рубашку и толкнул обратно на дерево. Поднял пистолет и приставил к шее. 

Теперь Малфой казался ещё более напуганным — и возбужденным. Гарри чувствовал это — приблизился вплотную, бедром надавив ему между ног. 

— Ненавижу, — выдавил Малфой сквозь зубы. 

Гарри сглотнул. Что-то незнакомое поднялось из глубин сознания, оскалило зубы. Дыхание стало частым, почти ненормальным. И, выдохнув, Гарри поднёс пистолет к его губам, едва надавил на уголок и прошептал — потому что точно знал, что голос подведёт: 

— Попробуешь? 

Малфой дышал очень громко, в каждой мимической морщинке на его лице читалась мука, но — черт его знает почему! — он приоткрыл рот. 

Гарри окатило горячей волной — стыда, раскаяния и возбуждения, — когда розовый кончик осторожно коснулся холодного металла. Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем притащил оружие в школу, но сейчас… да, сейчас, он точно знал, что не ошибся. Он прижался своим стояком к малфоевскому бедру и толкнул дуло глубже — медленно, чтобы не ударить по зубам. И Малфой послушно заглотил ствол почти наполовину — с чудовищным стоном, разнесшим по телу толпу мурашек. Мерлин всемогущий, как же Малфой стонал! И дрожал. И терся своим пахом о Гарри. И обхватывал розовыми влажными губами грубый маслянистый металл. Это Гарри знал, что пистолет не заряжен. А Малфой рисковал жизнью и получал от этого сексуальное наслаждение. 

— Извращенец, — шепнул Гарри, и Малфой дернулся, резко отвернул голову, выпустив изо рта ствол. Слюна размазалась по металлу и подбородку, и Гарри, отодвинув пистолет в сторону, провёл языком по влажной дорожке до самых губ. 

Малфой перехватил его где-то на полпути. Отчаянно застонал в ещё не поцелуй, но уже близко, и толкнулся языком Гарри в рот. 

Это был странный момент. Самый смущающий и самый возбуждающий в его жизни. Гарри впервые не соображал от сжирающей его страсти. И планировал повторить опыт в ближайшее время. Завтра… и послезавтра… А вдруг Малфой захочет не только ртом?.. 

Теперь у Гарри был план. И он собирался его воплотить.


End file.
